The Delicate Fabric of Fate
by BeccaStryfe
Summary: On Hold (See profile) Sequel to The Ninja and the Gunman. Knives has spent seven months training in the hidden leaf village, driven by his need to find Hinata. The pursuit finally begins, but it will lead them both on a path beyond any they could have ever imagined. Ratings M to MA for violence and stuff. Knives x Hinata, Knives POV
1. Chapter 1

The Delicate Fabric of Fate is the Sequel to the story 'The Ninja and the Gunman'. This story skips ahead by seven months, passing over the training that Knives has with Kakashi. I've been working real hard on this so I hope you enjoy. I don't recommend reading it without reading the first as Knives has changed drastically.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Trigun or any anime, just the story and added OOC characters. Thanks for your support. :)

PS : I'm not real good at poems so apologies if it's a bit corny. xD

Chapter 1 : Changes of Time

The Fabric of Fate

Delicate is the fabric of Fate.

The choice : To give or Take.

That day we met Fate gave to me.

A curse I thought it to be.

Into my little life you came.

And drove me completely insane.

You turned my life upside down.

Yet made it so hard to hold a frown.

Eventually you grew on me.

And over time dulled the insanity.

Or perhaps it was I became blind.

Though somehow I don't seem to mind.

Foolish I was through all this time.

To not take what was clearly mine.

Then too late it was for me to see.

That Fate would choose a different path for me.

Fate choose to take you away.

Leaving me to do nothing but stray.

Each night I dream of what I lost.

Hoping each time are paths will cross.

And each morning I wake in despair.

To find myself locked in this nightmare.

Each day I train and I roam.

Hoping that I might someday bring you home.

And to say the words at last.

Those words I should have so long ago asked.

Knives POV

Gently I folded up the paper that was in my hand. Seven months ago Hinata had gone missing, taken by Kabuto, the former Hidden Leaf Village ninja. As the days went by, I felt more and more like I was suffocating. Hinata's lack of presence had affected me far more than I'd ever anticipated, and though I'd trained, I'd spent much of my free time working on the poem I'd written on the small piece of paper. It'd started as something that had been nagging at my thoughts, but progressed into something more. Perhaps to recount the changes in my life, or perhaps to understand the feelings growing inside me.

Almost three years ago I'd been trapped in that ridiculous house with my brother and that Insurance girl. Caged like a wild animal, and forced to feign kindness towards humanity, those very beings that have despised my existence for so long. _But not Hinata._ My mind reminded me. She was different.

When Hinata had appeared, everything I'd ever known or believed was flipped inside out. For a while now I didn't even know who I was anymore. My hate and anger had slowly been quelled by Hinata's presence. Day after day I told myself that this life was only temporary. That it was a means to an end. Truth was, it was a means to a beginning.

Walking back into my room, I stopped in front of the mirror, straightening my shirt just slightly as I gave it a disapproving look. I'd lost some weight since I started my training in the village. Of course I was by no means out of shape, nor had I been what people would call, fat. I had, however, become more lean over time which caused my clothes to hang against my frame more than they used to.

My hair, which I used to keep cropped extremely short, now framed my face with some length. Nothing like that idiot brother of mine, but still the change had resulted in several comments from girls in the village over the past few months. Brushing a piece of hair away from my face, I tugged on the green shirt and black pants I wore. They were just shy of being considered baggy, but at the same time more comfortable for easy movement. Shrugging, I decided to leave my outfit be for now.

Grabbing the pouch with my kunai and shuriken off the end of the bed, I left the apartment and started down the streets towards the Hokage's office. With Kakashi's advice, I'd taken on several missions, though none of them had led to Hinata's whereabouts. I'd recently been added as a member of Team Kakashi and we were being assigned a new mission today. It was my chance to demand a more direct pursuit after Hinata.

I couldn't help glancing around at all the people as I walked through the village and giving a light wave to a few of them as I walked by. That day, seven months ago, I decided I would try to welcome this village and the people who lived here. I wanted to become stronger, though for different reasons then before. I wonder at times if it did me any good or if perhaps it made me weak like that foolish brother of mine.

I question the path I've chosen at times, though I feel more at peace here in this village. Still, each day has been agony knowing that Hinata is still somewhere out there. I worry each day what pain she may be suffering, or if she is even still alive now. Vigorously I gave a shake of my head. I won't believe she is dead. I would bring her home, no matter what it takes.

Stopping in front of the Hokage's building, I glanced up at the structure briefly, my head tilting slightly to see the symbol towards the top. The building was perhaps the most distinct in the village, though of course it made sense considering it was Tsunade's personal office. I began up the steps, my posture remaining calm, but on the inside I was in fact screaming. The Hokage would hear me. She had to. Hinata was still out there.

I pushed the door open, the frame creaking and groaning in protest as I stepped into the room. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were already there, as well as Tsunade's aid, Shizune. I stopped a short distance from the group, making it a point to keep out of the way of Sakura's formidable temper. It seemed that Naruto had done something to upset her, and judging from her tone, he may very well end up out the window very soon.

"Ah Knives, you're here." I gave a soft nod, my eyes on the Hokage, her arms crossing over her chest as she leaned back in her chair. I heard the bickering come to a stop, their attention turning to the blond haired woman. "Now, we can discuss the mission."

_It's now or never._ "Actually, I think it's about time we started looking for Hinata." I kept my tone as even as possible though I was sure it came out rather harsh regardless. I felt all eyes on me, but continued. "It's been seven months. I've kept up my end with the training. We need to go after her!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, a slight twitch passing through her body. "Hn. You think you're ready?" Her tone was a mixture of curiosity and mocked humor.

It was infuriating the way she was judging me. "Yes, I'm ready. If we don't do something soon-" I felt those judging eyes staring at me, not just from the Hokage, but from the others in the room as well. I straightened out my posture and forced my voice to remain even and emotionless. "I'm ready."

For a moment I thought for sure that I might be the first one to go out the window instead of Naruto, but I remained calm and determined. I wasn't going to take no for an answer, Hokage or not. My posture must have shown as much, because a smile seemed to twitch at her lips.

"Good. You're mission is in fact a possible lead on Orrochimaru."

"And Sasuke!"

"If you'd let me finish, I could tell you what I know." her eyes drifted away from me and onto Naruto. "That is, if it's ok with you two." Her arms tightened across her chest, that look of agitation on her face. I clamped my mouth shut while Naruto straightened his posture and turned silent. "We received a report that Kabuto was spotted in the Land of Lakes. According to the reports there is a black haired woman traveling with him-"

"Hinata! Did they identify her? She's alright-?" that dark look appeared over her face again. Instantly I took a step back, muttering "Sorry.."

"It is unclear if it is in fact Hinata or not, however the woman seems to have been traveling with Kabuto willingly so use extreme caution. Kakashi."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You are to lead Team Seven to the Land of Lakes and investigate this possible lead. Do not engage the enemy unless it is absolutely necessary and make sure to send regular reports."

"Yes ma'am." He turned towards the door. "Take this time to prepare. We'll be leaving in two hours. It will be a four day trip so pack accordingly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Search Begins

Getting ready was the easy part. Although Kakashi gave us two hours to prepare, I'd already been prepared for this day for a long time. I made two brief stops on the way back to the apartment, the first to retrieve freshly sharpened kunai, and the second a new pair of boots, the previous pair having been worn out from all the training exercises.

Opening the door to my room, I grabbed the backpack that sat against the wall, unzipping the front, and starting to pack. Of course I had my usual kunai and shuriken, but I'd done more than just sit around over the last seven months. I pulled a box out from under the bed, riffling through the newer weaponry I'd begun to collect.

Although my gun was an older weapon of mine, I did in fact add it to the collection I'd been piling into the bag, knowing it would come in handy. If we were running the chance of facing Orrochimaru, I would need every trick and move I had. Zipping up the bag, I stood, swinging the strap over my shoulder. With a swift kick to the box it slid right back under my bed, hidden from any prying eyes.

One hour. I still had one hour left until the others would be gathering at the gate, my patience already wearing thin. As I closed the door to my room, my eyes drifted to the folded piece of paper laying on the kitchen table, the words etched more deeply into my thoughts than the ink itself. In the seven months that passed I'd only thought of her, consumed by my constant worry over her safety. _I sound like that idiot brother of mine. _

Reaching for the paper, I stuffed it into my pocket roughly. Vash was an idiot. Always acting like a foolish child, moving through his life with that flippant and carefree attitude. For that he'd always be an idiot, but, perhaps just maybe, there was more to these humans than what I'd originally thought.

Thoughts and memories twisted and turned across my mind, my eyes drifting towards the living room floor, the faintest memory of Hinata forming in my mind's eye. She used to always sit there in the middle of the floor and brush through her long hair. I lowered my head slightly, my attention turning to the picture that rested against the small table in front of me, unable to resist picking it up and gazing at the image.

Shortly before Hinata had gone missing, she'd convinced me to go out for a walk around the village with her. We were near the base of the mountain at the time, my back facing away from her when she'd asked a another who was nearby to take our picture. I had turned around just as the flash had gone off, my face twisting into a permanent scowl of irritation though it'd changed drastically when I'd first seen the picture.

Hinata had rushed up to stand next to me, her body pressing against my chest, a smug smirk plastered over her face. It would have made for a rather cute picture, had it not been for that scowl. Placing the picture back down against the table, I turned towards the door. _Next time, it will turn out better. _

I heard a click as I turned the lock, and heading for the gate. It was almost time. I still had a while before the rest of the group would arrive, but there was little else for me to do now. I'd even packed an extra set of clothes, just to be on the safe side.

"Knives!" Pausing, I turned to face the figure that was approaching me. Vash. What could he possibly want now? "I heard you got a new mission." I tilted my head just slightly, still amazed at how Vash had come to accept the ways of the village. Of course, he was still Mister 'Love and Peace', but something about the village had grown on him, or perhaps it was him that had done the growing, though only a little.

"Yeah."

"Is it a lead on Hinata?"

I couldn't help cocking an eyebrow at the inquiry. "It might be." I saw him hesitate, his posture becoming more tense as a nervous yet worried expression began to spread over his face. "Why?"

"I heard about Orrochimaru." And there was the why.

"Ha! If you think he can beat me you're mistaken. How can you see me as lower than these humans?"

"I-uh-wasn't.." I sighed deeply. Was he really planning to lecture me now? "Just.. be careful. Come back in one piece."

Wait. Was he.. wishing me luck? As if I really needed it. I gave a smug grin "I was planning on it." Turning away from my brother, I continued towards the gate, Vash remaining in the street as he watched my retreating back. If he thought I was going to turn away from this mission, he was sorely mistaken.

"What's taking him so long!?"

"Knock it off Naruto!"

I stopped a few feet short of the gate, shifting the strap of the pack as I stared at the two ahead of me. Naruto and Sakura were already present, both waiting, though not at all patiently. Was I running late? I glanced around the area briefly. _Kakashi isn't here yet._

"So. You're all here early."

My head snapped up quickly, twisting to the side to stare at the man who had snuck up behind me. "Kakashi."

"It's about time!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"I had a feeling you all would be here ahead of schedule. Is everyone ready to go?"

I didn't need to look back to know that the other two were nodding at the same time I was. I could sense it. We all had a mutual enemy, a goal to follow, and someone precious to find. With a final nod, Kakashi headed out the main gate, the rest of us following behind him.

For Sakura and Naruto, it was a chance to find their friend, Sasuke. It still eluded me as to why they kept bothering to chase after him. The way I'd heard it, he'd chosen to go to that man, to Orrochimaru. Perhaps there were just some things I didn't understand about them.

For me however, Hinata had been taken away from me. Stolen, and I was not going to lay down and take it. Not by a long shot. Orrochimaru would pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Calm before the Storm

Has it really only been three hours? I mean, I've heard that time seems to slow when you're anxious about something, but this is ridiculous. I glanced back at the others, my eyes drifting over each one of them slowly. Kakashi hadn't changed at all, his expression calm, though there was the smallest hint of frustration within his eyes.

Sakura and Naruto, however, looked as eager as I felt, both moving forward with full determination. I turned back to the world in front of me, a gasp echoing in the air as I was forced to leap to the left, just barely missing a collision with the tree ahead of me.

I gave a sigh. It was going to be a long four days. Normally the silence that stretched between us would have aggravated me by now, but I had other things to focus on. Our first stop wasn't for another six agonizing hours, shortly after night had fallen.

After dinner, I nestled myself back against a tree , content to simply watch the blazing fire while the other slept. Drawing one leg up, I rested an arm against it, my head tilting up to stare at the night sky. _It's so quiet.._

"You should get some rest as well."

"I can't sleep."

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Kakashi sitting next to the fire, still awake, his one eye staring at me. "I know you're worried about her, but if you don't rest what do you think will happen when you face them?"

I felt a scowl forming. "It's been seven months. We should still be moving, not sitting here."

He gave a loud sigh, the sound annoying me, and my eyes narrowing. "Just try to relax, or you'll waste all your energy. Think about it."

As if I wanted to think about it? Unfortunately, I knew that he was right. Slouching, I settled back more comfortably against the tree behind me, my gaze on the fire. Eventually I started to drift into a light sleep, though it was hardly restful.

By morning we were packed up and again on our way towards the Land of Lakes, a village just outside the fire country that was surrounded on all ends by several bodies of water. Barely any conversation had transpired during the travel, though that was more than fine with me. Nightfall came, and again we set up camp.

"Alright I want to go over the plan one more time before we call it a night."

Everyone gathered around the fire as the discussion began, though mostly it was Kakashi explaining the formations and plans we were to use once we arrived. In the blink of an eye, it felt like morning had already arrived, and we were once more on the move.

I'd lost track of the hours that'd passed by the time we came across a small village along our path. I began to lift my arms up into a light stretch as we walked, attempting to work out the tension in my muscles as a yawn escaped.

"Alright, we'll rest here for the night."

"Eh? It's not even dark yet!" I rolled my eyes at Naruto's instant complaint, the fool practically producing steam from his ears, but internally was in full agreement.

"Naruto is right Kakashi-sensai. We could still keep going."

"Actually, we're a little ahead of schedule." The strap to my bag began to slip down my arm, my mouth dropping. "We're just outside of the Land of Lakes Territory."

"Then why stop here!?" I hadn't meant to be so loud, but I couldn't help the bubbling question that had formed, my mind attempting to wrap around his logic.

"Hey, hey, just calm down. Listen. We have a lot of work ahead of us once we there, so let's just rest for today. We'll set out first thing in the morning."

"Does this mean we're going to stay somewhere in town?"

Kakashi nodded quickly, immediately starting down the street at a rather unusual pace. "And I know just where we should stay.. heheh."

I should have seen something like this coming from a mile away, the look on his face was lit with warning signs, but I had been oblivious to it. "Hot Springs?" The question dripped with frustration and disbelief. "What's the-"

"I wonder if they serve ramen!"

"Hey, Naruto! Wait up!"

My nose twisted and scrunched as the two of them headed inside. _They get distracted rather quickly._ Shoving my hands in my pockets, I slowly followed the others into the building, grumbling in a low whisper the whole way. As soon as I got to my room, I tossed my bag on the floor and went to sit beside the window.

This was it. Tomorrow we'd find Kabuto, and hopefully Hinata as well. I heard a rasping noise at my door, Naruto bursting into the room before I could even answer it. "Hey Knives! We're heading down to the hot springs. You coming?"

"Huh? Uh, no, I think I'll stay up here." _Come to think about it, I've never been to any hot springs yet._ I averted my eyes away from the blonde and back to the window angrily. Now was not the time to worry about something that trivial.

"He..hehe.." The sound caused a prickling sensation to slide down the back of my neck just before Naruto grabbed me by the arm, dragging me down the stairs and towards the hot springs. My protests seemed to fall on deaf ears as I was guided out of the guest's room and down the stairway.

"Naruto cut it out!"

"Hehe hehe. You know you want to!" He gave a strong shove that sent me stumbling into the locker room just outside the hot springs. Crossing my arms, I fixed an irritated glare on the smirking bafoon, my fist shaking with the desire to punch him. The grin on his face reminded me so much of my brother it was infuriating.

Naruto lifted his arm into the air and with a quick jab brought it down to point at me. "It's not every day you get treated to the hot springs. Relaxing before a big fight is important!"

I scowled, unable to resist rolling my eyes at his statement. For someone who acted as eager as he did about finding his friend, he sure changed his interests when a hot spring was added to the detour path. "Fine, fine, fine. Whatever. Just.. go already! I'll be out in a minute." I waved a hand carelessly to show my surrender and the fool bound off outside.

"Idiot."

"That may be true, but.." My head snapped to the side, my eyes darting over towards the man who stood in the doorway. The smile that was plastered on Kakashi's face very much mimicked the one Naruto had used. "He does have a point. If you keep yourself tense you'll be more likely to make mistakes in a battle."

I said nothing as he walked past me and out into the hot springs, oddly enough, still wearing that mask over his face. _Humans are still so annoying!_ Eventually I made my way outside, however, I didn't expect to become any less tense, especially with all the nonstop lectures I'd been given over the last couple of days.

Stepping over towards the hot spring, I looked down at Kakashi and Naruto, the two waving for me to join them. With a mild groan, I stuck a foot into the water, slowly making my way into the hot spring and visibly feeling my muscles starting to relax. _This actually is relaxing.. Why didn't I do this back in the village.._ Naruto's annoying laugh filled my ears, but I simply sank down into the water, attempting to ignore him.

"See!" He slapped his hand against my back roughly and again laughed. "Go ahead and thank me. You know you _want_ to."

I felt a twitch cross over my face, within seconds my fist connecting with Naruto's face. "Idiot!" Kakashi gave a sigh, but I was in no mood to care, and began to slink further away from the two. I moved around one of the rocks and pressed myself back against it, my head tilting up to stare at the darkened sky.

_Hinata. You're close now, aren't you?_ _Are you staring at the same stars I am? _I sank down into the water, it's warmth surrounding my submerged body until I lifted myself up, water dripping from my hair as I headed towards the towels.

After the hot spring we ate dinner rather quietly. Naruto continued to scowl as he'd done since I clobbered him and both Sakura and Kakashi seemed to monitor the tension between us. Occasionally Sakura and Naruto bickered between each other but little else occurred. By night fall I was left to escape to my room and retire for the night.

Sleep did not come easily with the anxiety I felt, my eyes wide open as I laid on my back. Eventually sometime in the late hours I managed to fall into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delays for those who are following this story, life got madly busy but back on focus once more. Hope you enjoy. ^.^

Chapter 4 : Confrontation

The next morning I awoke the moment sunlight streamed through my window. I was on my feet in an instant, stuffing the few things I'd left out of my bag the night before, and zipping it closed. Slamming the door shut behind me, I began down the steps at an unusually quick pace, my eagerness causing me to skip a step or two along the way. Kakashi and Sakura were already in the lobby, the two in the middle of a discussion when I arrived, however, Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, it seems we're just about ready to go."

"Where's Naruto?"

Sakura sighed heavily. "Geez! He's still not up yet!?" I raised an eyebrow at her temper, watching her stalk back up the stairs, both fists clenched tightly at her side. There was silence for a moment, Kakashi's eyes drifting up towards the ceiling as I winced, and gave a cringe at the sound filling the building. "NARUTO! WAKE! UP!"

"Gah!"

I could hear a thump and then a *bash*, either Naruto bumping into something or more than likely, being hit by something as we stood at the foot of the steps. Kakashi gave the lightest of a sigh, but otherwise gave no reaction to the ruckus coming from the room above. Obviously this was a rather normal pattern for them. Shrugging, I adjusted the strap to my bag, Sakura making her way back down the stairs in a calm manner, but even I knew better than to test just how _calm_ she really was.

Naruto barreled down the staircase shortly after, his bag bouncing against his back as he skipped several steps at a time, a wide grin across his face. "Oops. Heh, guess I slept in."

Sakura huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Geez! We could have been attacked and you'd sleep right through it."

"Now, now. We have work to do."

The seriousness of Kakashi's words seeped into each of us, the atmosphere around the room changing, and becoming more tense. Turning towards the door we headed out of the hotel, silently following Kakashi as we continued down the dirt path. We were on the outskirts of town, no more than an hour away, but it seemed like only minutes when we found ourselves in the midst of the bustling streets.

The town was similar to the leaf village in many ways, trees surrounding us on all sides, as well as a mountain or two in the distance, though they didn't surround the village in quite the same way. Several small shops were already open for business, most trying to usher us towards their merchandise to no avail.

Kakashi stopped suddenly, the three of us being forced to come to a halt as well. "Alright, we'll start here."

Naruto turned, raising his hand over his eyes as he began to look around the crowd, a confused expression on his face. "Here?"

Kakashi nodded, outstreching his hand towards us, three identical photographs in his hand. We all gathered around and took a picture from him. "We're just going to ask around?" I couldn't help letting the question slip as I stared down at the photograph of Hinata, disappointment etched in my voice.

"It's our best option right now. Each of you have a picture now. We'll split up from here. If we find nothing, then we'll just head on to the next town."

Nodding, the three of us slit up into different directions, stopping to speak with as many of the townsfolk as we could. Holding up the picture, I gave them descriptions of her personality, and traits, as well as mentioning that she may have seemed uncomfortable with her traveling partner, whom I'd happily added a description of, but by mid afternoon I'd still come up empty-handed.

I stopped at a small Ramen Shop, taking a seat in one of the booths by the window, and sighed. It was already five in the evening, and we were supposed to meet back up in an hour. Sighing again, I tossed the picture down onto the table, staring down at the image in frustration. I'd asked every person I'd crossed paths with and still nothing.

"Pretty girl."

I looked up from my seat, an elderly man staring down at the picture I'd left on the table. He was a short man, the hair on his head almost completely gone, and a small white beard hanging from his chin. The man leaned against his cane, hovering over the table to get a good look at the picture.

I slid the picture to the end of the table so that he wouldn't have to lean as far. "Have you seen this girl before?"

"Hmmmm.." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Such a pretty face- Is she your girlfriend?!"

"Ee..eh?" The old man started to laugh, and I sat back in my seat, a disgruntled expression on my face.

"Oh, ho! She is, isn't she!?"

I turned towards the man, glowering as I stood. "Sh-She's not!"

"Oh..?" The man's expression changed to disappointment, both his hands resting on the cane in front of him. "She must mean something to be out looking for her."

With a heavy sigh, I picked up the picture and began to push passed the old man. "If you haven't seen her then go away."

"I have seen her."

I stopped, feet frozen in place, my head snapping around to stare at the elderly man behind me. He'd already turned his body towards me, both hands still resting against his cane, a tricksters smile spread across his face.

Twisting my body around, I stalked back towards the elderly man. "Where!? Which way was she heading!?"

"Ah! So she is important!"

"Where'd you see her!?"

The man lifted a hand from the handle of his cane, scratching at his head thoughtfully. "Down in the marketplace.. bout twenty minutes ago- hey, wait a sec!"

I bolted out of the restaurant, the old man calling after me but all I could hear was something about 'hair'. Darting through the crowd, I headed towards the marketplace at the edge of town, the meeting with the others completely forgotten. _Finally found you._ I'd overheard some of the townsfolk mention that the marketplace was on the opposite side of town, so finding it should be easy enough.

Rounding a corner, I sped down the street, still a ways away from my destination. Would she still be there? Again I came to a stop, my eyes darting over the two paths ahead of me. _This place is like a maze._ Taking the path on the left, I kept up my pace, racing through the streets as quickly as I could.

"Thank you."

_That voice.._ I skid to a stop, my eyes darting past the people moving through the streets. On the other side of the path I saw a girl waving her hand to a shop owner, her back facing me, short black hair with light purple colored highlights rustling in the wind. Grumbling, I ran my hand through my hair in a frustrated fashion. Was I hearing things?

As the girl turned away from the shop, I was able to get a better view of her appearance, her skinny frame covered by a plain cream-colored tank top and loose black pants. Leather black gloves covered her hands, but it was her eyes that I was drawn to most, pale blue the shade of the moon, a trait of the Hyuuga clan, and the very eyes that had spiked my curiosity three years ago.

Though her hair had been cut hap'hazardly, one look at her framed face was enough to know. It was her.

"Hinata."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Confusion

Knives POV

I stood in the middle of the bustling street, my eyes unwavering from the woman who seemed oblivious to my very existence. She began down the street, her form mingling in with the rest of the crowd without so much as a glance in my direction. I felt frozen. If I let her get away now, we might not find her again.

Willing myself to move, I began to sprint forward into the street, my eyes never leaving her back. Despite my chase, it seemed as though she was only moving farther away. I bumped into several people as I darted through the crowd, one man shouting at me as I passed him, but I paid him little attention.

Reaching out my hand, I grasped for her arm, my world spinning around me the instant I did. The moment my hand wrapped around her small wrist, everything moved so fast I could barely process it all. Within seconds Hinata had whirled around on me, her palm slamming into my chest and causing a gasp of air to rip painfully up my body. The force thrust me several feet backwards and directly into the wall behind me.

A cough tore through my throat, pain spreading across my body anew. Her blow had been no small tap, and had I been human, I was sure it might very well have killed me. Lurching forward from the impact, I blinked my stinging eyes several times. The people who had once lined the streets had come to a stop in the daily routines and where eagerly scattering in different directions to get away from chaos that had begun.

My eyes settled on Hinata, who had neither moved any closer to me, nor had she fled the scene. Her stance had slackened, though she appeared to still be on the defensive. She stared at me, but her eyes held no recognition or acknowledgement. Just emptiness.

"Pervert."

I raised one eyebrow, my head tilting just slightly. "I know there are plenty of names you could use, but pervert?" Sarcasticness seeped from my voice. "Really?"

Her eyes narrowed. For a moment I thought she was going to strike again. Instead she spun on her heels, turning her back towards me and began heading down the street once more. _The hell was that?_ I attempted to take a step forward, but the blow had disrupted my sense of balance.

"Hinata, wait!"

She stopped, with a slide of her foot across the ground, she spun around to face me. "I don't know who you think I am, but leave me alone!"

My mouth gaped open. Was that some kind of joke? Did I miss something? Hinata did not leave me time to respond, once more spinning on her heels and sprinting down the street. _Did I make a mistake? Impossible._

My visions blurred briefly, the effects of the impact beginning to catch up with me. I wouldn't be able to catch up with her in my current state. Though she was now out of my view, I could still see her face as clear as before. There was no mistake, it was her.

"Knives!"

My head lifted. Sakura and Naruto both headed towards me, Kakashi rounding the corner behind them. _Shit. The time._ My lack of appearance must have worried them. The instant they came to a stop, I was bombarded with questions. Naruto, however, made it a point to stick his nose rather close to my face, and had I regained enough of my balance, I would have decked him.

"Easy you two. We should discuss this inside."

With a heavy sigh, I eyed the building that Kakashi pointed to. Once more we entered an Inn, making ourselves as comfortable as possible given the new situation. Sitting down to a large dinner, I retold the others of what had transpired in the streets, Sakura listening rather intently, though Naruto seemed more interested in the food in front of him, which I was sure had been the entire purpose of ordering in the first place.

"Something doesn't seem right." Sakura pointed out.

"I agree." Kakashi pushed a bowl out of the way as he spoke. "They can't get too far though. Pakkun should be able to pick up the trail."

I gave a nod and stood, reluctant to have eaten the little I had, and uninterested in watching Naruto continue to stuff his face. Anxiously, I headed back for my room, ignoring the three sets of eyes staring at my back as I departed. I had been so close, and yet I'd managed to accomplish nothing.

_How did I become so careless?_

I didn't manage to sleep at all through the night despite several attempts to do so. Shortly after night fall I'd found myself pacing across the room, my mind picking apart every detail of the woman I'd met, including her attack against me.

No matter how many times I analyzed the event, I came to the same results. The first, was that I was certain it was Hinata. The second, that something was very wrong with her behavior. These two obvious conclusions irritated me. Not only because it was obvious, but because I was at a loss for any other logical conclusions.

I considered that Kabuto had blackmailed her, but the question of 'With what?' was the first to destroy that theory. I'd also considered the idea that Orrochimaru had used that seal on her, the one that had been used on Sasuka according to Sakura, but from the information on that subject, it'd had no influence on one's personally.

After several hours of theorizing, I eventually turned to cleaning my weapons, but the task did not put a stop to my questions. It was near dawn when I was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Kakashi says we need to move."

I gave a nod, and Naruto quietly closed the door. Grabbing my bag, I slung the pack over my shoulder and headed down to the lobby. Apparently I was the last to be informed of Kakashi's plans, as I was the last to arrive.

"They're on the move."

We followed Pakkun through the city quietly. Or, perhaps it was quiet to me since I was lost in my own thoughts. "Knives?" I jerked my head up at the sound, and turned towards Kakashi. "I said we're heading towards the Muksu Village."

"Oh.. uh, right."

Kakashi gazed at me with his analytical stare, causing me to snap back into focus, my attention shifting towards the thick layers of trees ahead of us. Hesitantly, Kakashi continued. "They aren't moving very quickly. It's possible they didn't view the confrontation as problematic."

"Then that gives us the advantage." Sakura's voice dripped with excitement.

I clenched my fist tightly. _This time, I'm not letting you walk away._


End file.
